


Olaf, Christmas Carols and Kisses

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexmas 2019 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Christmas Carol, F/F, Yet more fluff, and more than fluff, clexmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Anya and Raven need to get some last minute presents for Christmas so Lexa and Clarke to the mall. The evening ends with a sleepover at Clarkes.Day 5 of Clexmas 2019
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575379
Comments: 18
Kudos: 243





	Olaf, Christmas Carols and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the comments on the last part were people wanting more or for the parts to be longer. I write everything the day I post it so I can't pull 10k words out every single day for 7 days, that would be exhausting. I know that they're not as long as they could be, but I really am trying my best here.

“What are my mom and Raven doing?” Tris asked Lexa.

Lexa glanced at her niece in the rear-view mirror of the car before looking back at the road, she obviously couldn’t tell Tris what they were doing because the 6 year old still believed in Santa, so she had to think on her feet.

“They’re just sorting out all the last minute things for Christmas,” Lexa said, “really boring stuff like making sure they have all the food and boring things like that.”

“Food shopping is so boring.” Tris replied dramatically, making Lexa laugh, “where are we going?”

“We’re going to Clarke’s to pick up her and Madi,” Lexa said, “and then we’re going to check out the Christmas lights, go get something to eat, maybe do a little shopping.”

“Are you and Clarke getting married yet?” Tris asked.

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh as she shook her head a little.

“We’ve known each other less than a week, kid,” she said, “it doesn’t really work that way.”

“I heard mom and Raven talking about you two kissing.” Tris said.

“Oh really,” Lexa said, glancing back again, “well your mom and Raven should really mind their own business.”

“Mom said that cause she’s with Raven she has to live vic… vicarously… something, through you.” Tris said, stumbling over her words.

“Vicariously,” Lexa replied, a smile tugging at her lips, “and if your mom is having to do that, then Raven isn’t doing her job properly, and you can tell her that.”

Lexa pulled up the car outside Clarke’s house, as soon as she turned the engine off Tris was already taking her seatbelt off and trying to open the door.

“Auntie Lexa,” she said when the door wouldn’t open, “the door is stuck.”

“Child locks, kid,” Lexa said with a laugh, “you’re trapped forever.”

“Auntie Lexa…” Tris whined, making Lexa laugh, a lot.

Lexa got out of the car and turned and waved at Tris as she pretended to walk towards Clarke’s, shaking her head as she heard Tris yelling about how this was child abuse as she banged on the window. After letting her niece out of the car, amused at the very dramatic look of betrayal in her eyes, the pair walked to Clarke’s front door.

x-x-x-x

Clarke answered the door.

“Hey.” She said, a smile playing on her lips as she looked at Lexa and Tris.

“Hey.” Lexa replied with a smile of her own.

“I hate you.” Tris said to Lexa as she walked past Clarke and into the house.

“What was that about?” Clarke asked as she let Lexa in.

“Anya got new child locks installed on her car,” Lexa replied, extremely amused, “I may have left Tris locked in the car.”

“You’re evil.” Clarke said with a laugh, to which Lexa nodded her head.

Lexa looked behind her to make sure the kids were somewhere else before she put her hands on Clarke’s waist and softly kissed her.

“What was that for?” Clarke asked as Lexa backed away a little.

“I wasn’t aware I needed a reason.” Lexa replied, a small smile playing on her lips as Clarke closed the distance between their lips.

The pair got lost in the kiss, completely forgetting where they were and the fact that there were two kids in the living room, until a voice reminded them of exactly that.

“You owe me $10,” Madi said, “they are so kissing.”

That made both Clarke and Lexa laugh as they stepped apart.

“Later…” Clarke said, chastely kissing Lexa again.

“Promises, promises.” Lexa replied quietly.

“Auntie Lexa,” Tris said, walking over to the pair and holding her hand out, “can I have $10?”

Lexa rolled her eyes a little, getting her wallet out of her pocket, before handing Tris $10. Tris then handed the money over to Madi.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Madi said, putting the money in the front pocket of the jeans she was wearing.

“They’ve been spending too much time with Raven.” Clarke said as she looked at Lexa.

“Agreed.” Lexa replied.

x-x-x-x

“You all ready for Christmas?” Lexa asked Clarke as they walked.

“I think so,” Clarke replied with a nod, “we’re at Anya’s this year so I don’t have to worry too much about all the food and everything.”

“You’re not seeing your mom?” Lexa said, her brow furrowed slightly.

“She’s working,” Clarke said, “we’ll see her Christmas Eve, I think.”

“Makes sense.” Lexa said with a nod.

“What about you?” Clarke asked, glancing at Lexa before looking back at the two girls who were walking just in front of them.

“I’m at Anya’s too this year.” Lexa said, “so you’re going to have to put up with me too.”

“I think I can manage that.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“Auntie Lexa, Auntie Lexa.” Tris said, tugging on Lexa’s hand.

“What’s up, kid?” Lexa asked looking down at Tris.

“That store has the new Frozen dolls, can we go in there?” Tris asked, giving Lexa her best puppy eyes, causing Lexa to roll her eyes.

As soon as Lexa rolled her eyes Tris knew that she’d won, her mom did the same thing.

“Yes!” Tris said, turning back around and grabbing Madi’s hand as the two skipped towards the store.

“Something tells me this is going to be an expensive store visit.” Lexa grumbled as she and Clarke followed Madi and Tris. The two young girls heading straight for the display of Frozen merchandise. Clarke and Lexa stood and watched as the two girls pointed at each and everything thing, talking excitedly about it.

“They even have Olaf.” Tris said, picking up one of the Olaf plush toys, before looking at Lexa, “do you think I could ask Santa for this?”

“Didn’t you already write your letter to Santa?” Lexa asked, pretty Anya had mentioned that.

“Yes, but I could send another.” Tris replied.

“I don’t know if it works that way, kid.” Lexa said, glancing at Clarke.

“You could try.” Clarke said with a shrug.

Tris nodded and put the plush toy back before she and Madi moved on to look at something else.

“I need to text Anya.” Lexa said, making Clarke laugh and shake her head a little.

Lexa text Anya asking her to pick up two full sets of the Frozen toys, telling her she’d pay her back when she saw her later.

“Why two sets?” Clarke asked, standing at Lexa’s shoulder and looking at the text.

“Can’t leave Madi out now can I.” Lexa said, glancing at Clarke, “I was going to ask you what she’d like, this just saves time.”

“Lexa, that’s really expensive.” Clarke said.

“I got a signing bonus at work.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

Once the girls had finished looking at everything they wanted to look at, the four of them headed back out of the store and continued their walk through the mall.

x-x-x-x

Just before they finished up on their little trip, both girls buzzing from the amount of sugar they had consumed, Clarke and Lexa got dragged towards another part of the mall where they could hear music.

“Carol Singers.” Clarke said with a smile.

The four of them walked over to where a large group of people had gathered, adults standing and a group of kids sitting in front of a small elevated stage where a group of carol singers were making their way through a list of Christmas classics, with some other songs thrown in. Clarke and Lexa stood with the rest of the adults while Tris and Madi found somewhere to sit, both of them really enjoying the music.

“I’ve never really been a big fan of Christmas.” Lexa said quietly to Clarke, causing the blonde to look at her in shock, which made Lexa laugh a little as she shook her head, “don’t look at me like that.”

“What’s wrong with Christmas?” Clarke asked.

“When I was a kid, I loved it, but the last few years have been weird.” Lexa said, “I was always working too much, not able to take time off to travel out here for a family Christmas.”

“Well this year is different.” Clarke said, taking Lexa’s hand and threading their fingers together.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a small nod, “I guess it is.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the small contented sigh that escaped her as Clarke rested her head against her shoulder. This year really was different.

x-x-x-x

Lexa and Tris ended up back at Clarke’s after the trip to the mall, Lexa had to wait for a text from Anya telling her it was safe to take Tris back home. The text finally arrived as she and Clarke were watching a Christmas movie. Tris and Madi were both fast asleep on the pile of blankets on the floor.

Clarke and Lexa were sitting on the sofa, Clarke cuddled into Lexa’s side with a blanket over their legs. Lexa picked up her phone off the arm of the sofa as it buzzed with Anya’s text.

“Apparently it’s safe to take her home now.” Lexa said, glancing at Clarke before looking down at her sleeping niece.

“I have a different idea.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to look at her, “text Anya, tell her that Tris is asleep, there’s no point waking her up just to go out into the cold, she might as well stay here.”

Lexa could see the logic in that.

“And you could drop her home in the morning.” Clarke continued.

“Are you asking me to have a sleepover, Clarke?” Lexa asked quietly, her lips tugging into a small smile.

“Maybe…” Clarke replied.

Lexa didn’t hesitate to close the distance between their lips, softly kissing Clarke, her hand coming up to cradle the blonde’s cheek. She wasn’t sure which one of them decided to deepen the kiss, but she really wasn’t complaining as she felt Clarke’s tongue in her mouth. Before they got too carried away, the kids were still in the room after all, Clarke backed away a little, resting her forehead against Lexa’s.

“Text Anya,” she said, breathlessly, “then we can get these two to bed.”

Lexa kissed her again before she text Anya. It didn’t take Anya long to reply.

 **Anya:** You don’t have to use my daughter as an excuse to spend the night with Clarke you know, but okay, we’ll see you tomorrow.

Lexa let out a huff of a laugh as she read her sisters text, texting her back and telling her that she was an asshole.

“You wake Madi and I’ll wake Tris?” Lexa asked as she looked at Clarke.

x-x-x-x

Once Madi and Tris were fast asleep upstairs, Clarke and Lexa were back downstairs on the sofa. The movie on the television long since forgotten as Clarke straddled Lexa’s legs. They hadn’t been able to stop kissing each other since they’d taken the kids upstairs, and as Lexa’s hands gripped onto Clarke’s hips, pulling her against her, Lexa realised that she’d be more than happy if she never stopped kissing Clarke.

“Maybe we should take this upstairs.” Lexa said breathlessly as Clarke started to move her hips against her.

“Good idea.” Clarke replied, kissing Lexa again before she moved from her legs.

After turning everything off downstairs and making sure the doors were locked, Clarke quickly checked on Madi and Tris to make sure they were still sleeping while Lexa leant against the wall next to Clarke’s bedroom door, waiting.

“I was just thinking…” Lexa said quietly as Clarke walked over to her, “if this is moving to fast, we can…”

“Stop talking.” Clarke said as she reached Lexa, wasting no time in kissing her again.

All thoughts of slowing anything down completely left Lexa’s head as she and Clarke made it into Clarke’s bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Gradually all the clothes were lost as the two of them continued to explore each other, learning as they went about where the others weak spots were, hands and lips discovering new places. Eventually they made it to Clarke’s bed, though the exploration didn’t stop there as Lexa trailed kisses from Clarke’s mouth, to her neck and down her body.

“You are so beautiful.” Lexa said, her kisses continuing down Clarke’s body as the woman attempted to be ask quiet as she could, not wanting to wake either of the kids as they slept down the hallway.

She couldn’t stop the small moan that left her lips as the looked down, seeing Lexa’s green eyes looking back at her as she kissed her way down between Clarke’s legs. Clarke could see a look of mischief in Lexa’s eyes as the brunette completely avoided where Clarke needed her the most, instead placing soft kissing on the insides of her thighs.

“Lexa…” Clarke said, her breath catching a little as Lexa kissed a little higher.

“Something you need Clarke?” Lexa asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Stop teasing…” Clarke replied.

“Oh, is that what I’m doing?” Lexa said before slowly kissing higher again, getting closer to where Clarke wanted her.

“I swear to god…” Clarke said, stopping with a moan as Lexa’s tongue licked through the wetness now between her legs.

A small smile played on Lexa’s lips as she trailed her tongue between Clarke’s lips, tasting her, quickly realising this was something else she’d be quite happy to never stop doing.

Clarke’s hands found their way into Lexa’s hair as the brunette started to circle her clit with her tongue before taking it between her lips and sucking it slightly.

Lexa’s tongue continued to work away at Clarke’s clit as she started to tease her entrance with her fingers. As she pushed two fingers inside her Clarke let out a very loud moan, before bringing her hand up to her mouth and biting down on her own flesh to stop the noises from getting any louder as Lexa’s fingers filled her.

She pulled on Lexa’s hair slightly as the brunette’s fingers kept working inside her, Lexa took the hint and moved back up her body and started to kiss her. Clarke moaning into her mouth as she tasted herself on Lexa’s tongue.

“Harder…” Clarke said, though it came out as more of a moan, as the pair broke apart for air.

Lexa didn’t disappoint as she started to move her fingers harder into Clarke. From the way Clarke was breathing and the tightness that was starting to build around Lexa’s fingers, they both knew it wasn’t going to take much more, so Lexa added another finger as she kissed Clarke again, pushing her fingers as deep as she could inside her and using her thumb to add pressure to Clarke’s clit. The extra pressure was exactly what Clarke needed as her release hit her hard, she bit down on Lexa’s shoulder to stop herself making too much noise. Lexa kept moving her fingers, slowing down her movement as she helped Clarke through her orgasm before she gradually stopped, taking her fingers out of the blonde and putting them into her own mouth, cleaning them with a hum.

x-x-x-x

Clarke woke up the next morning, sore from what had been a night of exploration and discovery, a small smile playing on her lips as the memories flooded back. As she woke up fully she realised that she was alone in bed, the side of the bed where Lexa had slept was cold, meaning the other woman had been awake for a while. After going to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Clarke made her way downstairs.

As she walked towards the living room she could hear Madi and Tris talking about what they’d asked Santa to get them for Christmas. She couldn’t stop the smile playing on her lips as she walked in and saw Lexa sitting on the sofa, Madi one side of her and Tris the other, both using the make-up set that Madi had to do Lexa’s make-up.

“Morning.” Lexa said with a smile as she saw Clarke.

“Morning,” Clarke replied, “why didn’t you wake me?”

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you up.” Lexa said.

“We had pancakes.” Madi said as she looked back at her mother, before adding even more glitter to Lexa’s face.

“Are you in work today?” Clarke asked Lexa as she made her way over to the sofa.

“No, thankfully,” Lexa said with a laugh, “I’m off now for the holidays, lucky really because it’s going to take me a while to get all this glitter off I think.”

Clarke couldn’t help but nod her head in agreement as she let out a laugh.

x-x-x-x

“So,” Anya said as she, Raven and Lexa sat in the kitchen after Lexa had brought Tris home, “how was your sleepover?”

“Really?” Lexa asked with a roll of her eyes, “do you want all the details?”

“Honestly, no not really.” Anya said with a laugh, “just please tell me you didn’t sleep on the sofa.”

“There wasn’t that much sleeping.” Lexa replied, bringing her cup of coffee up to her lips as Raven laughed.

“You are seeing each other again, right?” Anya asked.

“I’m seeing her tonight actually,” Lexa said, putting her cup back down on the table, “Madi is staying with Abby, so I’m going to cook us dinner.”

“I told you that you two would be good together.” Anya said with a knowing look.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “whatever. Asshole.”


End file.
